Damien Darhk (Arrowverse)
Damien Darhk is the leader of H.I.V.E. and a former member of the League of Assassins. He is mentioned in the third season and appears in the fourth season as the presumed main antagonist. He is portrayed by Neal McDonough. History Hunted by Ras al Ghul Ras al Ghul mentions that he and Damien Darhk were horsemen of Ra's' predecessor. Darhk thought himself worthy of taking the mantle of Ras al Ghul but his friend was the chosen one. Damien was to be killed but managed to escape, taking with him waters of the Lazarus Pit and some loyal followers. According to Ra's, Damien in the present-day commands a "hive of agents" around the world. He tried to buy the earthquake machine from Milo Armitage then hired Gholem Qadir to release nerve gas in Markovia. Some time later, he also hired Mark Shaw to steal A.R.G.U.S. documents, but each of his attempts were met with failure. In 2015, he visits Starling City, having a whole hotel floor shot down for his purposes. He is tracked down by Ra's al Ghul who wants to kill him. Planning to capture Darhk to trade him for the virus in Ra's' possession, Oliver Queen and his team also try to find Darhk, but both Queen and Ra's are too late to find him. Having expected that Ra's wants to kill him, Darhk left the city and left one of his servants behind. Upon arriving in Darhk's suite, he agent mocks Oliver and tells him that Darhk left the city the moment he learned of Ra's' intentions and is then shot through a window by Ra's al Ghul. Arrival at Star City When Quentin Lance and other city officials discuss the city's future (including the threat of a highly skilled terrorist group dubbed "Ghosts") they are interrupted by Damien Darhk who enters the room. Upon being told that this is a private meeting, Damien replies that this suits him because he hates interruptions. He reveals himself as the leader of the so called "Ghosts" and tells the board that he wants to let this city die, comparing Star City to a dying dog you would put down instead of watching him suffer. Despite many warnings by the officials Darhk stays in the room. The District Attourney plans to call security when Darhk doesn't leave the room but is stopped by Darhk who calls her behaviour rude. Darhk then adresses the group, suggesting that if they, despite not being particularly likable, they have friends or anyone who loves them it would be time to say goodbye. After telling them that his people will be in touch he leaves the meeting, leaving a group of shocked officials behind. Later that day, the city officials are attacked on Darhk's orders. The attack of the "Ghosts" leads to the death of the District Attourney, the City Controller and the Head of Emergency Services. This events lead to Oliver Queen's return as the Arrow. At night, Team Arrow (which has located the Ghost's hideout) overhear Damien Darhk chastizing a soldier for almost getting caught by the Arrow on a previous mission. Darhk places his hand on the soldiers chest, which makes the soldier bleed out of mouth and nose, slumping down to the ground. When Team Arrow attacks, Damien escapes while his soldiers are defeated. Facing the Arrow By interrogating the dying soldier Team Arrow finds out that Darhk plans to blow up the Star City Central Station. Unable to find the bomb, the team ensures the evacuation of the station. Following a lead, Oliver boards an incoming train to fnd that it contains the explosives and Damien Darhk. Queen aims at Darhk with his bow, telling him to stop the train wo which Darhk replies that he destroyed the breaking system 20 miles ago. When asked by Queen if he wants to die for the destruction of a station, Darhk responds by saying that that would be ridiculous. Arrow asks his opponent how he plans from getting out of the train to which Darhk replies: " You don't know who I am, do you? I'm Damien Darhk!". Realising whom he is facing, Queen lets go of the Arrow but it is stopped by Darhk, who holds out his hand, stopping the Arrow in the air. Queen shoots three more arrows that are all blocked by Darhk and then engages with him in a fistfight where he is easily overpowered. Darhk then tries to kill the Arrow with the same life absorbing technique used on his agent, but is stopped by Diggle who silently entered the train and shoots Darhk in the back with a tranquilizer dart. Though temporarily weakened, Darhk manages to get off the driving train while Diggle helps Oliver up. Ritual He later watches the news when Oliver proclaims himself "The Green Arrow". After, he visits a shrine hidden in a closet at his hideout. He takes a knife and slits his arm, letting the blood drip into a bowl. After mumbling words in an unknown language, glowing symbols briefly appear on his arm. He is disturbed by a H.I.V.E. agent who reveals that he has a visitor. When the visitor is led in Darhk apologizes to the man in front of him for breaking his arm but states that it was neccessary to prevent anyone to suspect his involvement with hive. His opponent is then revealed to be Quentin Lance. Darhk states his disappointment that the train station was not destroyed, Lance however says that he's glad because he did not sign up for mass murder. Darhk then orders Lsnce to find out as much as possible about the Green Arrow and says that he wants him off the board before his associates arrive. Lance asks what happens if he declines but Darhk states that he thought that he had made sure that Quentin realised he did not have a choice. Anarky After Lonnie Machin has failed to kill Jessica Danforth, he is visited by Darhk. Darhk sarcastically congratulates him for the dramatic attack but tells him that because of his failure only half the fee has been wired into his account. He also states that because of his failure he is not useful for his organisation. Machin tells Darhk that he is not done yet and just needs more time. Darhk grants him the time but also reminds him that H.I.V.E. does not believe in third chances. After Machin has kidnapped Danforths daughter to blackmail her into stepping down, he is visited by a furious Damien Darhk who demands to know what Anarky did with the girl. Machin proudly reveals that he kidnapped her and that he only needs to make one phone call to end Danforth's candidature as mayor. Darhk interrupts him, telling him that some lines are not to be crossed and that he now understands why Machin was banished by his former master and further states that their business is concluded because Machin is sloppy and only represents anarchy. He tells Machin to clean up the mess he created and turns to leave but Machin graps his arm and tells him to wait. Darhk coldly turns around, tells Machin that his hand is on him and once again tells him to clean up his mess. While Darhk sits in his office at his headquarter, Lance bursts in and angrily threatens Darhk for Madison Danforth's disappearance. Darhk tells him that this is out of his control to which Lance replies that he too will soon be out of Darhk's control. He tells Darhk that he will leave their business to which Darhk calmly remarks that Lance will need a reminder that Madison Danforth is not the only vulnerable daughter in the city. Lance furiously tells him to stay away from his daugher, calling him a "son of a bitch". Darhk tells him to mind his language however, finding that the kidnapping of Madison lacks taste, he provides Lance with Madison's location. Nontheless, he calmly tells Lance to mind his tone the next time they meet. Feud with Mina Fayad After returning from an operation in Markovia, Mina Fayad meets Darhk. He is irritated because Mina brought a guard with her. Mina replies that she brought the asset as instructed. When Darhk responds that he did not instruct her, she replies that his associates at H.I.V.E. were responsible. When Darhk asks for a demonstration of the talents of Fayad's associate on a H.I.V.E. agent who failed to take his cyanide capsule when captured although Darhk expects this of his agents. Fayad's guard, Jeremy Tell, then reveals himself as a Meta-Human when he kills the guard by throwing three playing cards into his chest which he draws out of his tattoos. Darhk is amused and agrees to send Tell to kill the Green Arrow. After Fayad has almost been killed by John Diggle and Tell failed to kill the Green Arrow, Darhk is furious at both of them. Being especially annoyed with Fayad, Damien says that she was almost compromised and that he lost many good men to protect her and that he only agreed to her idea of employing Tell because his associates are anxious to progress to phase 3 of "Operation Genesis". When Fayad tries to defend herself Darhk turns to Tell, stating that he will need another demonstration. Tell irritatedly asks if Darhk wants from him to kill Fayad to which Darhk responds that Tell should try to kill him. After making sure that he still gets paid in case of Darhk's demise, Tell thrusts a card at Damien who easily catches it mid-air with his powers. He then thrusts the card into Fayad's throat, executing her for her failures. He also lunges the now bloody card at Tell but stops it in time. Darhk coldly tells Tell that this demonstration was for him and that he now knows how Darhk rewards disappointment. Partnership with Lance revealed After having found out that Laurel revived Sarah but turned her into a monster, Lance initiates a meeting with Darhk at an abandoned sidealley at Star City. When Lance arrives Darhk states that he was surprised that Lance came to him but also remarks that this could mean that their relationship took an important way forward. Lance reveals that he did some digging on Darhk and knows that he is a former member of the League of Assassins. As Darhk has knowledge about the Lazarus Pit, Lance asks him if there is any way to turn Sarah back normal. Damien is impressed, stating that it is a miracle that Sarah came back at all but Lance answers that it doesn't feel like a miracle. Darhk then tells Lance that though Sarah seems to be back her soul did not return and advises Lance from "father to father" to kill Sarah to bring her peace. Later, Lance is about to kill Sarah but is talked out of it by Laurel. While Team Arrow watches traffic cameras to find out the location of the corrupt Liza Warner and her team, Oliver sees footage of Lance's meeting with Darhk. Furiously he confronts Lance who reveals that when Darhk initially came to him he seemed like a guy of resources who wanted to help the city when it urgently needed help. When Lance found out about Darhk's true origins Darhk blackmailed him into service by threatening Laurel's life. Later, Quentin Lance tells Oliver that he will surrender himself to the authoritys but Oliver prevents him from doing so, stating that it would be of more use if Quentin stayed in Darhks organisation. At the time Oliver Queen announces his candidacy for mayor, a H.I.V.E. agent brings Darhk an ancient box which he opens reverently. Sensing someone behind him he turns around to see that Lance has returned. Personality Darhk is a ruthless and expects complete loyalty of his agents, rewarding failure with death and even killing his men for the smallest mistakes. However, he has a sense of honor and even shows himself to be a caring man at some moments (as when Captain Lance revealed the tragedy of his daughter Sarah). Gallery Darhk.png|Darhk meets the Arrow, believing him to be an impostor DarhkInsignia.png|The marks on Darhk's arms after performing the ritual DarhkAnarky.png|Darhk with Lonnie Machin DarhkDisappointed.png|Darhk visits Machin after he failed to kill Jessica Danforth DarhkFayadTell.png|Darhk with Mina Fayad and Jeremy Tell DarhkCard.png|Darhk uses his powers on one of Tell's playing cards Trivia * In a conversation with Lance he reveals that he has a daughter Category:Arrow & Flash Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:DC Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Fearmongers Category:Leader Category:Bigger Bads Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Poisoner Category:Master Orator Category:Strategic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Life-Drainers Category:Immortals Category:Old Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magi-Tech Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Brutes Category:Assassin Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Terrorists Category:Military Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Empowered Villains